ALGO DE AYUDA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Daniel Atlas, es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que siempre ha tenido sentimientos por Henley Reeves, quizás la ayuda de alguien especial sea lo que necesite para darse cuenta finalmente que no debe permitirse dejarla ir de nuevo y atreverse a dar el primer paso. ¡Danley! Celebrando mi Fic#60


**DISCLAIMER:** Now You See Me no me pertenece. Sólo utilizo a los personajes para jugar un rato y divertirme, sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALGO DE AYUDA**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Hey! Buenos movimientos ― Elogió un hombre adulto, señalando el mazo de cartas que traía el chico en sus manos.

El chico sonrió dándole un vistazo rápido al hombre que se le había acercado. La demás gente ya se había esparcido de aquel pequeño círculo. Pues el show había terminado. ― Gracias, se podría decir que… lo llevo en la sangre ― Añadió volviendo su atención a sus cartas.

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ― Cuestionó el líder de los jinetes con curiosidad.

El chico guardó su baraja y se volvió al mayor. ― 16 años ―

― Bastante joven… recuerdo que yo… ― Pero fue interrumpido.

El más joven sonrió. ― Lo sé, empezaste casi igual ― Al ver la confusión del hombre, el chico soltó una risita y le extendió su mano. ― J. Daniel Atlas ¿No? ― Le nombró. El aludido sonrió, sintiéndose más relajado. Gustoso aceptó el apretón de manos.

― No creí que… ― Intentó decir, pero no podía evitar sentirse halagado, como siempre.

― ¡Por favor! Eres un genio… un gran ídolo ― Exclamó el chiquillo con emoción. ― Soy Jayden Atlas, me alegra verte al fin papá ― Añadió con un tono divertido.

Daniel abrió los ojos como platos y se soltó del agarre. ― ¿Qué dices? ― Cuestionó escandalizado. ― ¿Jayden Atlas? ¿Papá? ― Pidió sin dejar de mirarlo como bicho raro. Giró sobre sus talones. ― ¿Hay una cámara escondida? ― Interrogó buscando con la mirada. Si esta era una broma de algún tipo de televisora, no era nada divertida.

― Claro que no, soy tu hijo papá ― Volvió a repetir Jayden, con la calma marcada en su cara.

Por su parte, Daniel empezaba a desesperarse, movió su dedo índice, pensando. ― ¡Ya sé! De seguro estoy en uno de los trucos mentales de Merritt ― Comentó. ― O quizás es una broma pesada de Jack ― Masculló pensativo.

Jayden se estaba en verdad divirtiendo con las reacciones de aquel a quien llamaba papá. De un ágil movimiento, se puso de cabeza, sosteniéndose con las manos, las cuales estaban envueltas en guantes. Y empezando a caminar contestó. ― En verdad papá, debes controlar esa paranoia ― Dijo, estando aún de cabeza. ― Ya veo por qué mamá siempre dice que te relajes ― Añadió.

Esa última frase, captó la atención del mayor. ― ¡Espera! ¿Qué?... ¿Tú mamá? ― Repitió de forma pausada.

El chico sonrió y asintió. ― Debo darte créditos, con lo lento que eres, ella aún se quedó contigo ― Agregó un tanto pensativo.

" _Ella aún se quedó contigo"_

Por fin, el gran ilusionista Atlas, empezaba a unir los puntos. Y con ello su sorpresa crecía. ― Jayden Atlas Reeves ― Musitó con la mirada en la nada. Unos segundos después, se volvió al chico y lo señaló. ― Eres mi hijo y de… ―

Al verse descubierto, el chico se puso de pie de un salto. ― ¡Dah! ¿Por quién más crees que saqué el cabello pelirrojo? ― Declaró burlón.

 _Pelirrojo._

Hasta este preciso momento que lo mencionaba, Daniel se había dado cuenta que en efecto, el chico Jayden tenía aquellos rizos, posiblemente suyos, mezclados con aquel color rojizo similar al de la mujer que siempre amó.

― Creo… creo que necesitaré una pastilla ― Comentó débilmente sobando sus sienes velozmente.

― Quizás debas sentarte ― Opinó el chico invitándolo a tomar asiento en una de las bancas que había en la acera de aquellas calles, cercanas a un parque. Daniel asintió y se dejó guiar por su hijo.

― También los usas ¿Eh? ― Murmuró el hombre, pues al estar cerca, pudo percatarse de los guantes de cuero que portaba.

Jayden los observó también. ― La verdad, me lastimé hace unos días, y mamá se escandalizó por completo y le prometí usarlos para mayor protección ― Explicó relajado.

Ya estando sentados, el mayor asintió y suspiró. ― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ― Cuestionó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, provocando así, el cambio de tema. ― ¿Acaso vienes del futuro? ― Añadió, sintiéndose extraño. Creía en los trucos, las ilusiones, los juegos de los cuales él y sus amigos eran las estrellas, pero… ¿esto? ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? Era en verdad demasiado para digerirlo de una sola vez. Pero quería estar seguro, quería en verdad poder creer en su palabra.

― A veces piensas demasiado las cosas ¿No lo crees papá? ― Cuestionó observándolo con un gesto de aburrimiento.

Algo en el interior de Daniel dio un vuelco. Esa cara de desinterés era la misma que le dedicaba su compañera Henley. Se sacudió mentalmente. ― ¿Me dirás? ― Volvió a cuestionar, ignorando su comentario anterior. Ya no necesitaba pruebas, sólo quería saber el por qué.

El chico sonrió y miró a la nada. ― No voy a hacerla de cupido ― Advirtió. ―… Pero te está tomando demasiado tiempo el darte cuenta que eres un completo patán ―

Danny rodó los ojos. ― Creo que eso ya lo sabía ―

Jayden se volvió a él de forma brusca. ― ¡Hablo enserio! ― Le gritó. ― ¿De verdad quieres perder a Henley de nuevo? ― Le interrogó mirándolo severamente.

Sus ojos le calaban fuertemente, le recordaban a la chica Reeves. ― Pero si tú estás aquí es porque… ya sabes… "sucedió" ― Debatió tratando de no perder la compostura.

Jayden asintió. ― Cierto. Pero quizás deberías "meterle más presión" a ese asunto, no sabes cuando algo saldrá mal y mamá termine huyendo "de nuevo" de ti ― Añadió tratando de entrar en razón a su padre.

― ¡Hey! Tú lo dijiste, soy Daniel Atlas, siempre tengo todo bajo control ― Interrumpió el mayor con un tono de voz orgulloso.

― Bajo un "obsesivo control" diría yo… ― Corrigió el menor con el gesto cansado. Suspiró. ― ¿De verdad amas a Henley? ― Le pidió más tranquilo y serio.

Daniel enmudeció. Han sido muchos años, sin lograr algún progreso significativo en su relación con ella. Cuando intentaba ser "lindo" su maldito orgullo podía más que él y terminaba arruinando todo. Y el que Henley se mantuviera a la defensiva en algunas ocasiones, sólo lograba confundirlo y enfurecerlo más.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo él sabía que existía algo más.

Coquetearse mutuamente.

Encelarse con el otro.

Eran claras aquellas señales.

Quizás era cierto, y él en que verdad estropeaba todo.

Suspiró cansado. ― Sí… ― Musitó mirando a su hijo. ―… Y tienes razón, por muy difícil que parezca ― Agregó cauteloso. ― No dejaré que mi orgullo la aleje de nuevo, te lo prometo Jayden ― Finalizó sobándole el hombro de forma amistosa mientras sonreía.

El menor Atlas sonrió del mismo modo. ― Gracias… ―

― No, gracias a ti… ―

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la alarma de su reloj lo alertó. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, tratando de que éstos se acostumbraran a la claridad. De pronto recordó algo y se sentó de golpe.

― ¡Jayden! ― Exclamó. Respiró agitadamente un par de veces, procesando la situación actual. Dejó sus hombros caer. ― Fue un sueño… ― Musitó, pasando una mano por su pelo. Luego se volvió a su despertador y lo apagó. Con pesadez estiró sus músculos para que éstos se destensaran. Bostezó y se puso de pie. ― Fue demasiado real… ¿De verdad Jayden existirá? ― Se cuestionó al mirarse al espejo con una expresión de confusión.

" _¿De verdad quieres perder a Henley de nuevo?"_

Ante aquel recuerdo, Daniel, con gran determinación abandonó su habitación y a grandes zancadas se dirigió al comedor de aquella casa. Los jinetes masculinos ya estaban ahí, incluso Dylan y Alma.

― Te levantaste temprano Danny ― Saludó Jack, mientras se servía algo de jugo.

Merritt soltó unas risitas. ― Clásico de nuestro "Atlas" ―

Pero el recién llegado los ignoró por completo, buscaba a alguien y no descansaría hasta por fin verla.

― ¡Hey, Danny! ―

Y con ese llamado su mundo se detuvo. Se giró y entonces la vio, parada ahí con esa sonrisa que brillaba aún más con aquel labial rojo que hacía juego con su cabello. Avanzó a ella, hasta quedar frente a su cara.

Henley se extrañó. ― ¿Danny? ― Le llamó torciendo el gesto.

El aludido empezó a juguetear con sus manos. ― Henley yo… ― Su nerviosismo estaba por rebasar el límite. ― ¡Al diablo! ― Exclamó antes de adueñarse de la boca de la única jinete femenina.

La pelirroja no lo apartó, pero estaba realmente sorprendida. Además ¿cuántas veces no deseó que él tomara la iniciativa? Sonrió durante el roce. Cuando estaba a punto de corresponder, él se separó.

― Lo siento Henley… tenía que hacerlo ― Musitó él, con un ligero acaloramiento.

Ella sonrió de lado. ― ¿Cuánto más querías tenerme esperando Daniel Atlas? ― Le cuestionó formando un mohín y dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

Daniel se encogió de hombros. ― Sólo necesitaba algo de ayuda ― Le dijo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron. De pronto, las risas de sus compañeros jinetes los alertaron. Habían olvidado que aquel "acto" había sido público, y no pudieron ocultar el sonrojo que les apareció.

― Jajaja Te lo dije pequeño Wilder ¡Págame! ― Anunció Merritt con una gran sonrisa.

El menor de los jinetes bufó. ― No se vale, eres mentalista… sabías que algo así sucedería ― Se defendió.

― Nunca acordamos reglas, ahora dame mis 100 dólares ― Volvió a exigir el mayor.

― De hecho… ― Todos se giraron hacia Dylan, quien se puso de pie y se encaminaba a sus jinetes. ― Merritt tú apostaste a que ellos se volverían pareja ― Recordó. Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo del pantalón. ― Jack, dijo que Daniel huiría como gatito asustado ―

― ¡Hey! ― Se quejó Daniel, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Henley sonrió. ― Te estabas tardando Danny ― Le calmó acariciando su antebrazo.

Rhodes prosiguió. ― Y yo dije que Daniel la besaría primero… así que ¿Quién creen que ganó la apuesta par de tontos? ― Concluyó con diversión.

Merritt y Jack gruñeron por lo bajo y sacaron sus billeteras.

Alma se acercó a Dylan y le dio un codazo. ― ¿También apostaste? ― Le recriminó.

Dylan sonrió mientras recibía el dinero. ― Oh, vamos… admite que este par es divertido y es más divertido cuando te dejan ganancias ― Explicó ventilando los billetes frente a su cara. Alma sonrió, siguiéndole el juego. ― En verdad te lo agradezco Daniel ― Finalizó dándole un saludo rápido.

Los demás siguieron discutiendo y jugueteando al respecto de la situación de la nueva pareja.

― Por cierto… ¿De quién fue esa ayuda? ― Preguntó Henley buscando la mirada de su ahora novio.

Daniel sonrió y la tomó por la cintura. ― Pronto lo sabrás, ya lo verás ― Le susurró.

La pelirroja sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

― _Tal como te lo prometí Jayden…_ ― Pensó para sí, aun disfrutando de la escena que daban aquellas personas a quienes consideraba su Familia.

Después de todo, sueño o jugarreta mental, él sabía que Jayden era real. Un hijo con Henley era algo que no dejaría pasar. Él se va encargar de que suceda.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Bueno este fue mi primer Fic sobre otro "Fandom" que no sea Tokusatsu, y si mal no recuerdo, el primero en español para la categoría de _"Now You See Me"._ Hace un par de días que vi la película (vaya, tres años después), y quedé totalmente enamorada de la pareja de Daniel y Henley, creo que al igual que yo, muchos esperaban mucho más de ambos, lástima que todo se diera de forma sutil, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para desatar aún más mi imaginación; con las esperanzas de ir a ver la segunda parte al cine, mi corazón se rompió al enterarme que Isla Fisher/ Henley no aparecería en dicha cinta. Así que ésta fue otra razón del por qué quise hacer mi propio "Danley" y qué mejor que agregarles un hijo desde el inicio.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este One-Shot, me disculpo si sonó muy OoC. No olviden que pueden comentar al respecto, quizás pueda traer más de "Denley" para la próxima.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
